


Dainty Little Café

by jeditrainer010203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeditrainer010203/pseuds/jeditrainer010203
Summary: Rey is the owner of a pastel café and she has always seen the same customers all the time until a stranger shows up in the café and he is distinct from anyone else. Ben needed a place to wait while his bike was being picked up, but he noticed a girl, who was working behind the counter, stare at him.Inspired by @elenlith Reylo CaféAU.





	1. Finally A Good Morning. Is It Though?

The sound of the alarm clock made Rey wake up abruptly. She hit the snooze button with her left hand while she was laying down on her stomach.

 

“Ugh.”  

 

Rey pressed her face against her pillow, thinking that she would fall right back asleep. She had a hard time closing her eyes and let out a hard breath. She turned her body to look at her alarm clock and saw the red LED light read 7:05 A.M. She knew it was time to get up, but she decided to look up at her ceiling. The time that she woke up reminded her of her old job in Las Vegas.

 

**_Before_ **

 

Rey worked at a bar/restaurant called Jakku’s. It was owned by a greedy, horrible, morbidly obese man named Unkar Plutt. The place was awfully unsanitary, and it was always Rey who had to clean up the place before and after it opened. Also, Plutt was a sexist bastard. The employees were lazy, unwelcoming, rude, and very perverted, but thankfully they never came to approach Rey, only to just pick up food and drinks. The pay was awful, but it was the only thing Rey needed to survive.

 

She worked at that place since she was fourteen, it was during her freshman year in high school. No job would accept her because she was a minor. She came across Jakku’s after she saw a HELP WANTED sign. When she approached Plutt, he immediately dismissed her, but he realized that he needed someone to clean the kitchen after a former employee had quit. He hired her, but under the conditions, she needed to enter from the back door, clean the kitchen before and after the place opened and closed, and during business hours to never come out and clean up the little spills the cook made while cooking. By the time she was sixteen, she learned how to cook the food that was on the menu with little help from the cook. After he thought she could handle it, he quit the place. Rey was the only person who took care of the kitchen and the cleaning.

 

During her senior year, she applied to colleges outside the state of Nevada. She knew that out-of-state tuitions were expensive and needed to apply for financial aid and scholarships. Her primary school was UC Los Angeles (UCLA), they had an amazing engineering program, but she knew it was a competitive school with a 10% chance of getting in. Luckily during high school, she loved welding and physics, both her teachers from her two favorite classes wrote her strong recommendation letters. Her physics teacher knew the head of the department of engineering. By March, she received the letter that would change her life. In her hand, she held her acceptance letter, she would never forget the words from that printed letter:

 

_“Congratulations! It is our great pleasure to offer you admission to UCLA for the Fall Quarter! You have been admitted to the UCLA Henry Samueli School of Engineering and Applied Science with Mechanical Engineering as your academic major.”_

 

After graduation, she continued to work for a while during the summer. She needed to gather and save as much as she could before she headed off to L.A. She quit Jakku’s a month before school started. She gathered her things, which weren’t that much, only her clothes and materials from her room that she rented, which she received help from the state. She took the Greyhound to get to L.A. The ride was tiring and she was sore from sitting down. She opened her eyes when the sun was rising and that’s when she saw downtown L.A.

 

**_Now_ **

 

Rey came to her senses and she looked at her alarm clock and it was now 7:45 A.M. She knew that she had been daydreaming, but she had to get up and knew she couldn’t be late for work. She rose up from her bed and went to open her curtain. The view was nice, decent, and to her, it was home. She could see the neighbors and stores and downtown L.A. from distance away. She was very lucky indeed and the fact that she lived in an apartment with a storefront. So technically, her work was just downstairs. She knew she could come in anytime, but she was very dedicated to what she was involved and took care of things. She loved to take care of her pastel café. She was very proud that it was hers.

 

~

 

Ben Solo woke up with a sore face. He was trying to remember why he woke up in pain, and he remembered last night. He was at a bar with his friends Hux and Phas, short for “Phasma”. They were involved in a bar fight with a couple of men from the film industry. They were saying how Ben’s company was terrible for making shitty film edits and how they were shitty film editors as well. The patron, who was talking for his group, was up in his face.

 

**_Before_ **

 

“Fuck this guy, Ren,” Phasma said, while her hand was on his left shoulder.

 

Ben shrugged her hand from his shoulder, but he knew he wouldn’t let the guy have the last word until he poked his finger into his chest, and that’s when he lost it. Ben punched the guy in the face and he also punched back in his face and that’s when all hell broke loose. He grabbed the guy by his throat and pushed him against the wall. Ben wrapped his hands around his neck and force his face on his knee, then grabbed his collar and pushed him towards the door until he tumbled outside the bar. Ben wanted to finish him off, but Hux and Phas grabbed him and tried to pull him back before he committed more damage.

 

“How dared you insult us!” Ben yelled and wiped the blood off from the side of his mouth.

 

_Snoke’s First Order_ , while their motto was “ _First Order Should Always Be Is To Order A Drink”._ It’s been their favorite place since college. Minutes later, the cops arrived in front of the bar and they arrested Ben. They took him to the police station and shoved him in a cell. He waited two hours inside that puny cell. They released him because he was let out on bail.

 

When he came out of the police station, his mother was outside waiting with her arms crossed. She scoffed at him and gave her usual, “Jesus, Ben”. She went around the car to open the other back door of the small limo.

 

He opened the back door of the small limo that was in front of him. Once he was inside, he was surprised to see his Uncle Luke inside. He had finished filming a documentary about birds or another thing he was doing on Ahch-To, during his trip to Ireland. Throughout the ride, he had to bear listening to his mother’s bickering.

 

“Jesus Ben, how long do we have to go through this crap with you? Don’t you realize what you’re doing to yourself? You’re heading to a dark path,” she said in an angry and irritated voice.

 

He usually zoned out to anything she said, but he should’ve zoned out what she said next.

 

“When are you going to met someone? Haven’t you thought of meeting up with a girl? You’re almost going to be thirty and you’re acting like a child wearing a black leather jacket,” she said all of this while she wasn’t looking at him.

 

Luke was looking at him. He didn’t say anything. Ben knew how he felt about him, only that his nephew was only good at causing trouble. They both didn’t say anything to him until they dropped him off at his apartment building on Sunset. Before heading to his building, his mother spoke in her strict tone.

 

“Pick up your phone when I call you. Also, your father is coming home next week, we are planning a welcome home party for him.”

 

Ben asked confused. “Doesn’t Dad hate parties?”

 

She said in an irritating, but yet teasing tone, “I know.”

 

She slammed the back door of the small limo shut, then drove until the taillights were no longer seen.

 

He entered the lobby. The security guard, who he managed to see his name tag was named Mitaka, needed to speak with Ben.

 

“Mr. Solo, I have a message to deliver, your friend who goes by the name of Hux wanted me to let you know that he parked your TIE motorcycle in your parking space.” Ben raised his chin and gave a slight nod to him and gave a slight hand indicating, “I understood everything” and started to head to the elevator, but the security guard interrupted his movement.

 

“He also said, you need to get better at fighting, you fight like a…," the security guard seemed hesitant, “like a punk ass bitch,” Mitaka said in an insecure tone.

 

He was about to yell at the security guard but stopped himself from losing his temper, he clenched his right hand into a fist, while he had his left hand inside his jacket pocket. He inhaled sharply and exhaled hard, then he cleared his throat. He gave a quick smile and raised his hand a bit towards Mitaka and went walking straight to the elevator.

 

**_Now_ **

 

Ben went straight to his kitchen and opened the freezer to grab a small ice pack to reduce the swelling. He went to the living room and sat on his couch. He stood staring at the ceiling while holding the ice pack to his cheek where he was hit.

 

“Get your shit together, Ben,” he sighed.

 

He got up from his couch and went to the bathroom to get ready and wonder what today would have in store for him.

 

~

 

Rey was looking at herself in the mirror to make sure her clothes were straightened out. She was wearing a tan short sleeve v-neck shirt and ripped jeans, with a pair of black and white converse shoes. Her short hair tied up in a half top knot. She headed to the kitchen to make herself an egg sandwich. After a couple of minutes, she walked downstairs. She locked her front door and searched for her key to open up her café. Rey walked backwards to get a good glance. The café was called _Beebee-Ate’s Café._  Rey stood looking at the sign and recalled that her friend and employee Poe helped her come up with the name. At first, she hesitated, but after thinking about it, it actually grew on her. After all, Poe was one of her best friends and if it wasn’t for him, the place wouldn't exist.

 

She walked to the door and opened it. Rey smelled and looked at the place and it definitely had the opposite look of Jakku’s. The lights of the pastel café automatically turned on. Rey inspected the place, while she stood at the door, she looked at the clock that was on the wall.

 

“8:30, that’s enough time to sweep and clean this place up before opening.”

 

Rey entered and went to the back part of the café to grab a broom and a small piece of cloth. She went outside and began to sweep her side of the pavement.

 

~

 

Ben locked his apartment door and headed out to the elevator. Before arriving the parking lot, he quickly glanced at his face in the elevator, which was surrounded by mirrors, to see his injury and he seemed to be okay with it and made sure that his blue collared shirt with one button undone and his leather jacket were straightened. After the elevator opened, he saw his parking spot and saw his TIE motorcycle and needed to make sure it was in perfect shape. He knew Hux was reckless and Ben loathed anyone who drove his TIE. He pulled the seat up to retreat his black helmet and pressed it down. He put it on his head and ignited the TIE and he rode towards the parking lot door. He pressed the button that lifted the parking lot gate and revved his engine. He was heading to his film studio where he worked.

 

~

 

“Two caramel cocoa”, Rey handed the ticket to Rose and gave her a “got it” nod.

 

Rey was in charged being behind the counter placing orders. Next to her was Rose, Finn’s girlfriend. She was in charge of the drinks and placing pastries on the bakery display case. Rose mostly did the decorations on the pastries. They were really amazing to look at. The biggest hit we had was a chocolate mousse cupcake with a design of a bird-like type with orange and brown like colors and had huge expressive eyes that made anyone’s heart melt away. It even made her heart melt, but Rey didn’t want to tell anyone that.

 

“Order up,” Poe said and rang the small bell at the same time.

 

Rey grabbed the dish and ticket.

 

“One veggie sandwich and one grilled cheese sandwich," Rey yelled out loud while reading the ticket.

 

A women came to the counter to retrieve her food.

 

The women gave her a quick smile.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“Enjoy, have a good day," Rey said while she watched the woman leave.

 

“Whoo man, these people can definitely eat,” Finn said, like he was exhausted, but managed to laugh.

 

“Tell me about it, but we need to keep doing what we’re doing, otherwise, we’re going to lose them to Starbucks,” Rey said while biting her lip and sucking a bit of air.

 

“Starbucks got nothing on us, do you know why?” Finn asked Rey, which made Rose look up at him.

 

“Why?” Rey asked, while her face was confused and her hands were on her hips, but only her thumbs were visible.

 

“Because they don’t have you, me, Poe, and who could forget my amazing decorative girlfriend,” Finn said in a very cheerful and baby-ish talk and put his tray down, while Rose approached him.

 

Finn lifted Rose a bit and the two of them kissed.

 

“Ewww!” some kids said, who were able to see Finn and Rose’s public display of affection. Rey laughed at their facial expressions.

 

The sound of the bell startled them, then they looked at Poe.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, we are working here, no PDA in front of the boss, there are kids here, and I almost hurled. If you want to make out, you know where the back is,” Poe said, while he was pointing the spatula in front of them, making Rey laugh even harder.

 

“Well, you heard what Poe just said, we are working, let’s get to it,” Rey said while she snapped her fingers.

 

Finn and Rose gave a quick peck kiss and went back to their stations. Rey thought to herself that she was indeed lucky, that she had a job she loved, a great company of friends, amazing food and drinks, and last but not least, being able to balance her time between her engineering degree and owning a café.

 

She saw a customer approached the counter and Rey gave a smile and greeted.

 

“Good morning, what can I get for you?”

 

~

 

Ben was riding his TIE, he was riding like the wind, even though he was driving at the respected speed limit, but the TIE really did move. He stopped at a stop sign, looked at both sides twice for a while until it was time to move. Ben rode a bit longer until he heard a sound that did not sound good to him

 

_CLUNK!_

 

“FUCK!” he yelled.

 

He needed to slow down and check out the issue. He had to stop and look for a parking space for his TIE.

 

_“_ Resistance St, _”_ Ben read the sign that was hanging next to the streetlight.

 

He saw a parking spot and parked his TIE. He parked it in reversed and turned off the ignition. He took off his helmet and removed himself from his bike. He saw the problem, the engine was totalled. He pulled his hair back with both hands in frustration. He knew that Hux screwed with it. He thought of how Hux revved the bike plenty of times just so he can be a show-off. Ben grabbed the phone and quickly dialled for someone to pick up his bike.

 

“Hi, can you send someone to pick up my TIE?” he told the person on the other line.

 

“Yeah, I’m in Resistance St., I’m parked on the corner of the street,” he said.

 

“AN HOUR AND A HALF!” he shouted which made some people look back at him.

 

He gave a small flick of his hand indicating that “everything is fine”, to the people who looked at him. Everything wasn't fine, he had to go to work and his bike was screwed.

 

“All right, I’ll wait,” he hanged up instantly.

 

Ben sat down on the concrete to wait, but he was in the mood for a drink. He got up and started walking down hoping to find a Starbucks or someplace.

 

He walked down the street for a couple of minutes, but so far no Starbucks, no bar. It was a quaint street with stores that sold arts and crafts, small restaurants, flower shop, and a small thrift store. Just two stores down, he came across a café, he looked through the windows and saw customers with bright clothes, laughing and talking, definitely the opposite of him. He saw the oval orange and white shaped sign on top of the café entrance, called _Beebee-Ate’s Café_.

 

He sighed hard, “This will have to do.”

 

~

 

Rey was placing orders and handing them to either Rose or Poe.

 

“One white chocolate cocoa,” Rey said, then passed the ticket to Rose.

 

The bell ranged.

 

“Order up,” Poe said.

 

Rey placed the order on the counter and read the ticket out loud.

 

“One egg and sausage croissant.”

 

A customer came to get his order.

 

“Enjoy,” she said, while she smiled.

 

Rey was looking around the place until she saw a particular customer inside the café. Rey definitely didn’t know him and she has never seen him before, he was looking around the place. He wore a leather jacket and she could see a blue collared shirt sticking out. He had dark hair that was quite neat and long that stood a little near his shoulders, which she found really attractive. Also, he was tall, quite handsome. Even though he had dark eyes, there was a hint of brightness. She found herself smiling until the stranger saw her and she quickly looked away, hoping that he didn't notice she was looking at him. 


	2. Coffee. Anything Else?

Ben entered the café and like always he stood out the most and everything felt small. He was aware of his tall figure, but he felt like a giant. He looked around the café and it was a dainty place. The walls were painted of different colors. On his right side, one wall was painted white with columns of different flowers taped or pasted. On his left, a blue wall that had strings of decorated fighter planes. Next to the blue wall, there was a pink wall, but filled with columns of hearts. He looked again on his right side, next to the flower covered wall, he saw a mustard like color wall with columns of curved bird shaped things. He could hear the music playing in the background. The place was half filled with customers and managed to see two people in front of the counter. He approached the bakery display case which was filled with pastries. He looked at the nicely decorated pastries and there was an interesting cupcake that had two swords, one red and one blue crossed on top of the grey frost.

 

“Can I help you?” A female voice with an English accent spoke.

 

Ben looked up to see the barista looking at him. She had her elbows leaning against the display case while her arms were crossed.

 

“Yeah… I was just passing through, my bike crashed down and I’m expecting call,” he said.

 

“Well, I hate to disappoint you but I have a no loitering policy,” she said.

 

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m basically stranded,” he remarked.

 

“I heard you the first time, it’s just that if I let one person, then everyone else will do it,” she said and slightly lifted her left eyebrow.

 

He put his hands up in surrender mode and said, “All right, I’ll take a coffee.”

 

“Great,” she said and smiled, which made her face cringed in a cute way.

 

Ben and the barista walked to the counter at the same time.

 

“All right, coffee, anything else?” she asked, while she had her hand on the tablet.

 

“No, that’s it,” he said, then handed her the money.

 

“I’ll let you know when it’s ready,” she said, and turned to face the station where the coffee was being prepared.

 

Ben turned around and searched to find an available table. He saw a table that was at the corner. He walked over there and sat there. The table was next to the flowered covered wall and behind him was the window. He could see people walking behind him. He turned back to face the café, but for some reason, he found himself staring at the barista who took his order. He did recall that she was staring at him when he entered the café.

 

“ _Does she like me, hate me, or did I make her feel uncomfortable?”_ Ben snapped out of his thoughts and asked himself, “ _Why am I talking to myself this way? I’ve just met her.”_

 

Ben once again looked around the café and still continue to hear the background music playing, then without noticing he was staring back at the barista.

 

~

 

Rey finished preparing the mysterious customer’s coffee. She approached the counter and was about to say his order, but she quickly stopped herself. She thought that it would be best to bring it to him.

 

_“What the hell am I thinking?”_ Rey had a confused look and she quickly glanced at the mysterious customer. Without thinking, she started to walk towards him.

 

“Here we go. One coffee,” she said, while she placed the coffee on the table in front of him.

 

“Thanks,” he said. He gave a quick smile and grabbed his coffee.

 

“Enjoy,” Rey said. She watched him lift the cup up a little, like he was giving “cheers” to her.

 

Rey walked back to the counter and for some reason, she had never felt nervous around a customer until now.

 

~

 

Ben was taken by surprise when he first took a sip of the coffee, it was very delicious and excellent. It was no _Starbucks_ , but it was better than _Starbucks_. He was surprised that he had never heard of this café. He didn’t know which was better, the coffee or the cute barista who gave him sass earlier. He was done with his coffee until he received a call.

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“All right, where do I pick it up?” he asked the person on the other line.

 

“Thanks,” he said, then hanged up.

 

He was getting up from the table and he remembered the barista. He wanted to ask her what was her name, but she looked busy. Looking back at his empty cup, he knew he had an excuse.

 

_“I’ll figure out her name when I come back tomorrow,”_ he thought. He smiled to himself, then exited the café.

 

~

 

Rey had five people order at the counter and six orders to pass down. It felt like a roller coaster ride to her. She was placing the orders, handing them to either Rose or Poe, then Poe ringing the bell, and saying, “Order up,” then facing the front to yell out the orders and giving them to the customers. As soon as she was done with one more customer, she looked back to see where the mysterious customer sat. To her disappointment, he was gone. Rey noticed the cup that she used for his coffee and started to walk towards the table where he sat. She grabbed the cup and looked at the table visualizing the way he sat there. Rey walked back to the counter, then to the station where the drinks were prepared. Before she was about to put the cup in the sink, she kept staring at it. She traced where his lips were when he took a sip of the coffee and where his fingers were on the handle when he slightly raised it towards her. Then it occurred to her that she didn’t know his name but she didn’t asked him. She heavily sighed and placed the cup in the sink.

 

_“What if he doesn’t come back?”_ she thought.

 

_“I hope the coffee was delicious because of that, maybe he’ll come back tomorrow?”_ Rey was trying to give herself hope, but she had to think realistic because she knew that waiting for someone didn’t always mean they were coming back.

 

“Rey,” Rose called out to her, making Rey jump.

 

“We have a line full of customers, we need you in the front,” Rose said in a slight urgent voice, but she notice something was bothering her.

 

“Is everything alright Rey? Are you feeling well?” Rose asked, while she was approaching Rey and placed her hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yes, yes everything is okay, I felt dizzy when I had to turn back and forth, while I was at the counter,” Rey lied and manage to put a convincing smile.

 

“Okay Rey, but you know, we do care about your well being and that always comes first, but you sure you’re okay?” Rose said.

 

“Of course,” Rey smiled and patted her right hand on Rose’s hand while it still laid on her shoulder.

 

“What are we waiting for, we got a long line full of thirsty and hunger customers,” Rose said, which made Rey smiled and managed to pull herself together and began to follow Rose to the counter.

 

~

 

Ben picked up his TIE from a local mechanic shop and he was heading to his film studio. He parked his TIE in the studio’s parking lot, then took his helmet off and removed himself from his bike and rushed to the entrance of the building.

 

He entered the room and turned on the dim light and there he saw Hux at his desk and swivelled his chair to look at him.

 

“A bit late aren’t we, Ren?” Hux said as he held his hands together. He looked like Dr. Evil, except that he needed a cat and a shaved head.

 

“I wouldn’t been late if someone didn’t fucked up my bike last night,” Ben said while he was walking towards his desk.

 

“You were arrested and I was trying to be a good friend. I made sure it was safe before someone from the bar stole it,” Hux said, while he steadily lowered his hands and turned to face his equipment.

 

“Since when are you a good friend?” Ben sarcastically said.

 

“Since I don’t allow you to kill anyone, considering the fact that you have an anger problem. If I wasn’t there to stop you last night, from killing that douchebag, you would be in jail for murder, and your mommy and daddy wouldn’t be able to get you out,” Hux mockingly said.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and said, “That prick from last night got what he deserved, I was defending the company’s reputation, you should be thankful,” he said and swivelled his chair to face Hux, but Hux wasn’t looking at him and turned his chair around.

 

Hux scuffed and turned to him, “Ren, there is a director who emailed us saying that he needs to have an episode edited in three weeks.”

 

“Have you replied to him saying that we’ll do it?” Ben asked.

 

“Yes, I have,” Hux seriously said.

 

“All right, then let's get started,” Ben said and got up from his chair to start working

 

~

It was 6:00 P.M., it was closing time. Poe was in charge of cleaning the kitchen, Rose took care cleaning the drink station, Finn was taking care of cleaning some of the tables, and Rey took care of sweeping the floors. After finishing tidying up the place, Finn and Rose were heading home and Poe needed a ride so Finn and Rose offered to take him home. Rey watched as her friends left until she couldn't see the taillights. She went back to the café. She did one last inspection and turned off all the lights, then locked the place.

 

She headed to the front door of her apartment and opened the door and began walking up the stairs. She headed to her room to change out of her work clothes, took a shower, and later wore a grey loose t-shirt with some sweats. She headed to the kitchen to make herself some spaghetti. She walked to her couch and turned on her T.V. then put on Netflix and resumed an episode of _Black Mirror_. After she saw the pasta was ready, she turned off the television and went to go attend to her food.

 

Rey was eating and looked down at her food. She started to think back and remembered how food was a luxury to her when she lived in Vegas. She never had the chance to have food made by her parents, then again she never met her parents. Her love for food came to her during her first year of college. It was when she met Finn and Poe who were both in the same engineering class. Later, she met Rose in circuitry, then found out later they were taking art together as an elective. Finn and Poe hosted a small party in the lobby of their dorm. She had invited Rose. She introduced her to Finn and Poe. Finn and Rose took an immediate liking to each other and since then they have been together. The four of them started to go everywhere together from eating and taking road trips. She remembered that one time when they went to San Diego for Comic-Con. Finn dressed up as a soldier or trooper like type, but when he had to go to the bathroom, he realized his costume was a one piece. Even though the event was fun, but she was more inspired by the Gaslamp Quarter restaurants, but she was more impressed with the cafés, bars not really, because it reminded her of _Jakku’s_. After the road trip, she was sure that she was thinking straight. She let weeks past until she made her decision, she wanted to own a café. When she told her friends about it, they were baffled.

 

**_Before_ **

 

“A café, really Rey?” Finn gave her a quizzical look.

 

“What made you thought of owning a café?” Rose questioned.

 

“I think it’s a brilliant idea, we’re always complaining about how we should find a place to hang out, without worrying of finding a seat or getting our orders wrong,” Poe positively said.

 

“Exactly, because if we own a café, we could do whatever we want. Rose, you always love pastries and you’ve told me how much you used to decorate when you were little,” Rey said directly to Rose.

“Yeah, but Rey that was a long time ago, I don’t think I remember how to do them now or I’ve lost my edge,” Rose doubtfully said.

 

“That’s all right, there’s enough time to practice and I’ve seen you in art, you really are great, better than me at least,” Rey said and laughed with Rose.

 

“That does sound like fun, but how are we going to afford it, neither of us have any money to chip in,” Finn said while saying it in a serious tone.

 

“You leave that to me, I know someone who has a place that is selling a store down at Resistance St., it’s where I usually took Finn to buy flowers for Rose,” Poe said then started to laugh.

 

“Damn it Poe, you’re weren’t supposed to say that,” Finn rebuffed him, while Rose and Rey snickered.

 

“I’ll give her a call today, hopefully the place is still on sale,” Poe calmly told Rey.

 

“That’s brilliant Poe, what’s her name?” Rey asked.

 

“Maz Kanata,” Poe said.

 

**_Now_ **

 

Rey looked down at her empty plate and got up from her chair to place the plate in her sink, then washed the dish. It was 8:00 P.M., Rey felt exhausted. She went straight to bed but she didn't feel like closing her eyes yet. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious customer. The way he looked, the way he looked at her, how he was dressed, she figured he was look like a bad boy type, and strangely Rey has always been attracted to that type, maybe she was bad herself. She laughed at the thought herself. Whoever he was, she would like to see him again hopefully tomorrow, and with that thought in her mind she drifted to sleep.

 

~

 

Ben arrived at his building from work. He grabbed the remote, pressed the button for his parking lot door to lift up. He entered and parked his TIE in reverse. He removed himself from his bike and open his seat to set his helmet inside. He entered the elevator and throughout that time, he couldn't stop smiling. He exited the elevator and walked down his dim lighted hallway to his door and opened it. The apartment had black walls, on his right was the kitchen with an island, visible to his living room and had a leather couch. An 18x11 flat screen T.V. with game consoles. He walked to the mini hallway that leads to his room. He dropped to his bed and started to stare at the ceiling.

 

Work had been exhausting and how it took a long time to edit a film, but Ben knew that was the last thing he had trouble with. His film studio _Kylo Ren_ was the best to edit a film in a short amount of time. Ben and Hux knew that they both had good eyes to see what was right for the film until a director wanted them to try again. Hux had no patience, but Ben did. Since he was a child, Ben had always wanting to be in the film industry. He wanted to be like his Uncle Luke, a documentary filmmaker. He always wanted to film real things that would lead him of discovering something new. He loved fiction movies. All the time, directors would call the studio for editing or a final cut, but he knew the majority of them were in it for the money, not for the passion. His mother and uncle owned Skywalker Studios, the company was loaded, because many great directors from the 70’s had brought in great movies and became box office hits. His father, Han Solo was an aviator who loved to fly around the world, right now he was in Africa, his mother suggested that he should film his journeys, either to make it into a documentary or to make sure he wasn't screwing around. Uncle Chewie was his partner-in-crime, Ben more often spoke to him, because his dad was the opposite of compassion. His dad did love him, but he just didn’t know how to say it or show it. He worked at _Skywalker’s Studio_ for a while, but something happened during that time. He started to question himself if this is what he wanted to do or his family wanted him to do? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. He let his anger control him. He had to quit the company after there have been incidents from employees about his temper and broken equipment. His mother wanted him to be enrolled in anger management classes, but he only lasted for three months, because he thought he didn’t have the time to listen or talk about his issues. For a couple of months he isolated himself. His mother would call, but he never answered. He would usually spend his time at _Snoke’s_ with Hux and Phas, just only to drink, talk, and play pool. Except that his behavior became worse, he started to become involved in bar fights to anyone who gave him a dirty look. He had been in three fights and arrested three times. He was still surprised that he still hasn’t been kicked out of _Snoke’s_. Probably they let him stay because they knew who he was or they knew his family was wealthy.

 

A ringing came from Ben’s phone, he got up from his bed, and went to go fetch his jacket where he placed his phone in his jacket’s pocket. He saw the caller I.D. that read Mom. At first, he hesitated to pick up, but he decided to answer.

 

“Hello,” Ben said.

 

“Finally, about time you picked up your phone,” his mother said in a relief voice.

 

“Okay, what is it?” he asked.

 

“I just needed to tell you that father is coming home this Friday,” she remarked.

 

“I thought he was coming home on Sunday?” Ben asked his mother.

 

“I thought so too, but you know how your father is, always having surprises under his sleeve, and we talked about you, he wants to see you,” she said in a relaxed tone.

 

Ben was quiet over the line, until he broke the silence, “What time do you want me to come by?” he calmly asked her.

 

“7:00 P.M., don’t be late,” she said with a certain tone.

 

“Okay mom, by-,” Ben was about to hang up before his mother interrupted him.

 

“Ben, I love you,” she said in a gentle voice.

 

“I know,” Ben said, then hanged up the phone.

 

Ben didn’t realized what time it was until he saw from his phone screen that it was 11:10 P.M. He needed to get some sleep, his day had been exhausting. He started to walk towards his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Before drifting to sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking of the cute barista from the café. She wasn’t cute, she was beautiful. She had a very lovely voice and the most amazing smile. Ben doesn’t recalled when was the last time he smiled, but it was her that made him. He couldn’t wait to see her again, the good thing was that he remembered to look at the café’s hours and he remembered that it opened at 9 in the morning, if they opened earlier he was capable of coming in earlier. With that thought in his mind, he drifted to sleep.

 

~

 

Rey woke up feeling refreshed and saw from her alarm clock that it was 7:00 A.M. She was still in bed, until she realized that today was tomorrow, she sprained out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After she finished showering, she put on her work clothes, she wore a navy blue round neck t-shirt, black jeans, and the same shoes she wore yesterday, her hair did in the same way. She headed to the kitchen to make herself to eat. After eating, she headed downstairs and exited the front door of her place and locked it. She headed to the café and opened the doors. A few minutes later, Finn and Rose came and both headed to the back to probably have one last make out session or put on their short bistro aprons. Rose was checking and preparing a couple of the pastries, Finn was checking out any broken glasses. Poe later came in 10 minutes and he greeted her with a hug and later hugged everyone else, before heading straight to the kitchen. Rey was sweeping outside, but she couldn’t stop looking around and she hoped to see her mysterious customer, then she remembered, they haven’t opened yet, but Rey believed that he’ll come later during the day.

 

~

 

Ben woke up and saw from his clock that it was 7:30 A.M. and without any doubt, he jumped from his bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, after that he wore a grey long sleeved shirt with a sight of his chest exposed and put on his leather jacket, black jeans, and his usually doc martens shoes. He exited from his apartment and headed to the elevator. He entered the parking lot and approached his bike. He unlocked his seat to pull out his helmet, he put the seat down to sit on it. He started the ignition, before putting on his helmet. After he exited his parking lot door, he revved up his engine and was heading to Resistance St.

 

As soon as he arrived in Resistance St., he tried to find a parking space. While riding his bike, he passed by _Beebee-Ate’s Café_ , and he could’ve swore he caught a glimpse of her, and it brought warmth to his chest. Just one store down, he managed to find a small parking space, that was perfect to park his bike. He parked it in reverse, then turned off the ignition. He removed his helmet and managed to glance his watch to see the time, it was 9:20 A.M. He pulled a small smile, then removed himself from his bike and unlock the seat to place his helmet inside then locked it. He started to walk towards the café and managed to see her from the window and entered inside.

 

~

 

“Enjoy the rest of your day,” Rey said, while smiling and gave a small wave to the little girl and watched them exit the café.

 

After watching her customers, she saw her mysterious customer at the doorway and she smiled as soon as she saw her face, and she saw a small smile crossing from his face.

 

He started to walk towards the counter and Rey couldn’t stop thinking.

 

_“He came back,”_ Rey thought she was going to jump out of happiness, but she had to remain still.

 

“Hey, you came back,” Rey said, and she thought to herself.

 

_“Ugh stupid, you’re not supposed to say that, otherwise he’s going to think you were waiting for him,”_ Rey definitely felt like she wanted to crawl in the back and hide.

 

“The coffee is delicious, it’s hard not to come back to a place like this,” he said in a humor tone and a slight laugh escaped from him.

 

“That’s great to hear, so what can I get for you?” Rey delightfully asked.

 

“I’ll take a coffee, and...I think...what do you recommend me to eat?” he asked, while he lifted one of his eyebrows.

 

“Well a morning like this, I would recommend the sausage egg and cheese stuffed breakfast biscuits,” Rey said, while she was facing the menu behind her and went back to look at him.

 

“Mmh, I’ll take it,” he said, then he slightly licked his lips.

 

_“Oh god,”_ Rey thought about how sexy he looked, just by doing that.

 

“All right, anything else?” she asked.

 

“No, that’s everything for now,” he said and smiled.

 

“All right, I’ll let you know, when it’s ready.”

 

~

 

Ben sat at the same table as yesterday and just as yesterday he still couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Ben was looking around the café, there wasn’t plenty of people like yesterday, and he heard the background music. It must’ve been a slow day, which meant that he would take the opportunity to talk to her. He realized that he still feels like he hasn’t fit in yet, he assumed that the customers were probably locals. It was obvious they were, because based on the way she talked to them. When she saw him the first time, he could of swore that she was a bit cold to him, because she knew that he wasn’t around here. She probably thought based on his attire, that he was one of those Hollywood bad boys, thinking that they could get what they want. She was right, but the one thing she was wrong was that Ben wasn’t like them, but the only thing he wanted to know was her name. He snapped from his mind when he heard a bell ring.

 

~

 

“Order up,” Poe yelled, then he rang the bell.

 

Rey grabbed the square plate that were the stuffed breakfast biscuits and knew this was his order. She grabbed his coffee and ended up walking towards his table. She set his coffee and then the biscuits in front of him.

 

“Mmh,” he said, while he inhaled and jokingly shocked his head.

 

Rey laughed at the adorable remark.

 

“Enjoy,” Rey was heading towards the counter until she was her movement was interrupted.

 

“Wait,” he said. Rey turned around.

 

“Could you please join me?” he asked, as he directed his hand for her to sit.

 

“Uhh…” Rey looked back to see if there was anything needed. She realized today would be slow and she was sure that Finn, Rose, and Poe would take care it.

 

“Sure,” she smiled and pulled up the chair and sat across from him.

 

He and Rey were looking at each other, neither didn’t know who should speak first, until Rey saw the biscuits, it was the excuse to initiate a conversation.

 

“Well go ahead try them, otherwise they’re going to get cold,” Rey said, slightly nodded at him to face the biscuits.

 

“Oh right, sorry,” he nervously laughed.

 

Rey watched as he took the first bite of one biscuit and took his time chewing and swallowing.

 

“Mmm!” he said and smiled at her. “These are delicious,” he remarked.

 

“Thanks,” Rey said and in her mind, she was indeed happy with what he said.

 

~

 

Ben took another bite at a second biscuit and they were delicious. As much as he enjoyed him, he couldn’t forget what he was here. Also, he thought of how cute she looked, but being next to her, she was beautiful and had the most beautiful hazel eyes, he could look into those eyes forever. He had to snap out of it and he started to look around and he looked at the flower covered wall.

 

“So what’s this? Why are there different colored walls?” he asked.

 

_“Yeah that’s it,”_ he thought and was relieved.

 

“Oh, each wall represents everyone who works in the café. The blue wall with fighter planes is Poe’s. He’s our cook, the one who made your biscuits, he is interested in becoming an aviator. Next to his is Rose’s wall, the hearts represents, that she’s a very lovable person. She in charge of doing the drinks, special drinks, and decorating the pastries. The one across from Rose’s is Finn’s. His is filled with starbirds, because he believes in freedom, he dislikes birds that are kept in cages and used as pets. He is in charge of making sure that nothing’s missing and always being the extra help,” she said, laughing.

 

“I’m guessing that this is your wall?” Ben said, while he was looking at the wall side to side, then up and down.

 

“Why flowers?” he returned his glance to her.

 

“I’ve always loved flowers, where I was growing up, I never saw any flowers, just only in textbooks. I’ve practically lived in the desert,” she said, there was a hint of sadness.

 

“Where are you from?” Ben curiously asked.

 

“Nevada, Las Vegas,” she shrugged, while she said it.

 

“Oh, so you’re practically still new to L.A.?” he was literally dying to know more about her.

 

“Well, I’ve been here for two years, it was when I started UCLA,” she said.

 

“And your interest was always food?” he asked.

 

“No, my interest was always engineering. My major is in Mechanical Engineering,” she said, leaving Ben surprised.

 

“Wow,” he said impressively. “What made you change from that?” he asked.

 

“No, nothing has changed, I’m still with an engineering degree, but my love for food grew somewhere while I was in school, and that when I realized, I wanted to have something so close and it was always considered as a luxury,” she said, but Ben notice the melancholy.

 

Ben wanted to know more about her and from what she said, made her upset, and he didn’t want to see her upset. He wished he could hug her and tell her that everything is okay, but he remembered the time and he had to go to work.

 

“Shit, I have to go to work,” he said, while getting up, but he wanted to stay and talk to her.

 

“No problem, you have things to do, I’m glad you enjoyed the biscuits,” she said and smiled at him, which made her cringed slightly and she was more adorable the second time he saw her.

 

“They were great, but I want to try new things from the menu,” he said.

 

“That can be arranged,” she smiled and laughed softly.

 

“I’m Ben,” he held out his hand to her.

 

She looked at the gesture and returned it.

 

“Rey,” she slightly shook his hand.

 

He pulled her hand slightly to his lips and gave a small kiss to her soft skin of her hands. He saw a slight blush coming from her cheeks and he ended up looking down on her lips.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey,” Ben smiled at her.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Ben,” Rey returned his smile.

 

Ben turned around to get to the door and almost bumped into a lady.

 

“Excuse me,” he said and glided through the door, exiting the café. He stared outside of the café and began walking towards his bike. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. He got to his bike and sat on his seat, but before putting on his helmet. He took so much delight that he knew her name.

 

“Rey,” Ben said out loud to himself and he took pleasure in saying it.

 

He put on his helmet, ignited his bike, then rode off Resistance St. to head for work.

 

~

 

“Who was that boy?” Rey was just about to pick up Ben’s plate and empty cup, when she was interrupted by a lady, she wasn’t just a lady, she was a friend.

 

“Hello, Maz.” Rey greeted her with so much delight, the two embraced in a hug.

 

“So how was your trip from Africa, I thought you were coming back on Friday?” Rey asked Maz.

 

“Don’t dodged the question, young lady?” Maz said, while raising and waving her finger at her.

 

“He’s someone I’ve just meant,” Rey said, while picking up the empty plate and cup.

 

Rey walked towards the counter, while Maz followed her, but stop at the front of the counter.

 

Rey placed the cup and plate in the sink and went straight to the counter.

 

“So what will it be Maz, your usual?” She playfully asked her.

 

“You know me too well, girl,” Maz said playfully back to her. “Come sit with me, Rey, I want to catch up,” Maz slight her head to point directly at a table.

 

Rey and Maz sat across from each other, Maz initiated the conversation.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who has a boyfriend?” Maz teased Rey.

 

“No, no boyfriend, if you were referring to the customer who I was speaking earlier, then no,” Rey said, but her blushing gave it away.

 

“Rey, I know when a girl is into someone. You are into someone and I was able to tell that you barely met him,” Maz defended her point, realizing Rey that she was right.

 

“You’re right Maz, you know I can’t lie to you. I can’t never lie to you after you helped me so much. Yes, I do like him. I really do like him,” Rey said.

 

“What’s his name?” Maz curiously asked.

 

“Ben,” Rey blushed harder when she said his name.

 

“Ben? My boyfriend has a nephew with the same name. Huh, maybe it’s either him or another person,” Maz quizzically said.

 

“Hey, here you go,” Finn said, while he handed Maz’s usual. “It’s nice to see you again, Maz,” Finn bended forward to hug Maz.

 

“You too Finn, how are things with the girlfriend,” Maz questioned Finn.

 

“Uhh… things are the same, just couple’s stuff, you know,” Finn felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

“All right, Finn, I’ll let you get back to what you’re doing, I hope this is still on the house,” Maz said seriously.

 

“Of course, it’s on the house, you know everything is on the house for you Maz”, Finn said, while he had his hand on her shoulder.

 

“That’s what I like to hear, I’ll speak with you later Finn,” Maz said.

 

“All right you enjoy Maz, I’ll talk to you later Rey,” Finn said and went to the back.

 

“Boyfriend? That’s something new since the last time I saw you?” Rey asked.

 

“I met him in one of my expeditions, he’s a pilot traveling around with his partner. They’re filming their adventures. He wanted me to stay until Friday, but I felt homesick and decided to come back and see how things were going. I’ll see him again when he gets back, his family is helding a welcome back party, so I’ll have the chance to see and met the rest of his family. I see that you’re running the place very smoothly,” Maz said, then took a sip of her flavored latte.

 

“Thanks, business just business, decent amount of customers come and go,” Rey said.

 

“How are you Rey? Really?” Maz asked with a bit concern as she put her drink on the table.

 

“I’m fine Maz, I’ve just been thinking,” Rey said, while she looked down not looking into Maz’s eyes.

 

“Really?” Maz gave her a questionable look.

 

“I’ve been thinking about how lucky I am, that this was an opportunity that was given to me and how this comes only once, and I’m glad that I’m taking care of it,” Rey said sincerely.

 

Maz put her hand on Rey’s hand.

 

“Dear child, you’ve been thinking too hard for a long time, it’s time for you to live,” Maz said while squeezing a bit on Rey’s hand. “Looks like you’re starting to get a line full of customers,” Maz said, making Rey turned around and realized she was right.

 

“Lunch hour is approaching, I should head over there. I’ll talk to you later Maz,” Rey smiled at her and went towards the counter and left Maz to finish her usual.

 

~

 

“Ren, the director called and he wants two edits in three weeks,” Hux told Ben.

 

Ben heard Hux, he just didn’t felt like looking at him.

 

“Ren,” Hux spoke in a strict turn.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “I heard you the first time, Hux, I’ll get to it later,” he still had his back turned to Hux.

 

“Is it me or you’re just not taking your job seriously,” Hux sneered.

 

Ben turned around and faced him. “It’s just you, what is the issue Hux? We’re going to edit these episodes,” Ben said.  

 

“I’m just irritated that I’m the only person who only takes the job serious,” Hux defensively said.

 

Ben put his hand on his shoulder. “You just need to relax, you keep saying that I have an anger problem, now you’re making yourself look like you have a whining problem.” Ben patted his shoulder and removed it, then headed to the room where the edits were.

 

Hux followed behind, while taking deep breaths, but at least he was glad that Ben was actually working.

 

While working on the edits, Ben just couldn’t stop thinking about Rey and yet he continues to repeat her name as if it was his mantra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to be fair and not let this story end on a cliffhanger. I have decided that I'm going to get through with this story. However, I will try to finish it this summer. Also, for updates I have no days to decide when so be prepare for any random update. BTW thank you guys for giving this story a chance. Love you all :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope you guys leave comments, questions, concerns, well basically anything. I don't exactly know if I will break this story into chapters, because of my schedule and other stuff. I hope you guys can convince me to do this. Thank you for giving this story a chance. :)


End file.
